King Invern
King Invern (インベルン王) was the ruler of Inveria, the husband of Annie Fasris Invern and the father of Keno Fasris Invern. Appearance Rainbow Eyes tended to be slender of frame and lack muscular bodies. However, King Invern was a notable exception as he possessed a powerful physique that embodied the phrase “strength and health”. His brow was deeply furrowed into a stern countenance. Personality King Invern's attitude was that of a benevolent king, as he believed that despite being royalty it was important to uphold their duties as sovereigns. While he was not a war-like man, he knew the importance of vigilance and strength. Due to his eagerness to work, King Invern was frequently out on business, both in the Royal Capital and other cities. Background King Invern was a man who could be compared to the kings through the history of the royal family. He has thus been hailed as stepping into the realm of heroes within its first generation.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 1: Encounter In The Lost Country Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc The king and his wife Annie Fasris Invern greeted Keno for breakfast after she had been brought by Nastasha. During the meal, he and Annie got into a argument over their daughter's magical development. King Invern believed that Keno had not mastered the 2nd tier of magic despite her mother's training. He believed that live combat training was also a necessary component, though Annie opposed the idea. Annie came to a comprise with King Invern, stating they will wait until she's at least reached the second tier first. Her father could then take part in martial instruction, but until Keno's body fully developed. The King relented to the arrangement. Annie stated that after breakfast she will being instructing Keno in magic until lunchtime. After that Balen would take over. When King Invern asked to attend one of their teaching sessions to see her progress to which Annie agreed. During Keno's training with her mother, a sudden magical phenomena occurred, that caused everyone to experience unimaginable writhing pain. He managed to reached his family, and ordered Annie to use teleportation magic to escape. However the spell failed due to interference. After it was over, King Invern was among thousands of poor souls that had been transformed into zombies in the kingdom. Forty years later, hope came in the form of Suzuki Satoru who befriended Keno and agreed to help the princess restore the people to their original states. The two decided to journey to seek a way to undo the magic. As a precaution the pair located Annie, King Invern and Nastasha. They relocated them to a chained room in the sewers of the city. This was to keep them safe from those that came to investigate the city.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 2: The Two Set Off Five years of traveling and research, Suzuki manage to locate and defeat the mastermind, Cure Elim Los Malvar, behind the zombiefication of Inveria. However his death did not free the inhabitants of Inveria from the undead state. Keno silently knew that no such method could bring them back. The two comrades return to the sewers of Inveria and saw that nothing had changed. Unable to kill them to end their misery, Keno said goodbye to her loved ones and continued to travel the New World.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders Abilities and Powers King Invern was look upon as being a powerful Fire Elementalist who is capable of casting 4th-tier spells. Although he is inferior in terms of magical ability compared to his wife, Fasris was still considered a better combatant than her while fighting with a spear. Active * Fireball Main Equipment * Gauntlet of the Griffin Lord: Whether he was eating or not, he always wore the gauntlet on his left arm. Relationships Family Annie Fasris Invern Keno Fasris Invern Trivia * The king's full name is never disclosed in the Bonus Novel. Quotes *(To Keno Fasris Invern): “Our country is not a peaceful one. There’s no telling when these quiet, peaceful days will come to an end and a king must personally go to the battlefield. Therefore, anyone with the potential to become an exceptional magic caster should learn battle-effective spells.” *(To Annie Fasris Invern): “More than a girl, she is a princess, she is royalty. While there is no need to outdo everyone else, being overshadowed will be troublesome. After all, you are a better magic caster than I am.” *(To Keno Fasris Invern): “As the royal family of this country, we enjoy luxurious lives, and the loyalty of many people. And all that is because we have done our duty as the nation’s royalty. Therefore you must learn and absorb everything and make good use of it. It is true that our country is peaceful now. But who knows, we might be invaded some day. Therefore we need a wealthy nation and a strong army.” *(To Keno Fasris Invern): “There is no need to invade others. A strong army is a deterrent force. However, thoughtless intimidation will lead to conflict. It is the duty of a leader to gain information on other nations, strike a balance, and seek the growth of his country’s strength. Do you think military might is unnecessary?” *(To Keno Fasris Invern): “You do not need to do everything by yourself. Gather the people you trust and borrow their strength. I am not unique in strength among the many kings of history, but even I have people that I trust.” *(To Keno Fasris Invern): “Therefore, gathering the strong and seeking strength that lies in a different direction from your own might be the right way. But what does that mean? Perhaps learning spells that make everyone happy might be one way to do it. However, this is a suggestion from your father. You cannot neglect your own strength. People feel at ease under the protection of the strong. Being a member of the royal family, is a form of strength that draws the masses to you. Naturally, such strength implies possessing charm, wealth and authority. But if you take it to an extreme, then the king’s personal power is the most easily understood strength of all -- and it can better ensure your safety. After all, charm, wealth and authority can sometimes fail to ensure everyone’s safety.” References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rainbow Eyes Category:Undead Category:Zombies Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Magic Casters Category:Elementalists Category:Warriors Category:Inveria